


Who you gonna call?

by zacklover24



Series: Bad moon rising [3]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Injury, F/M, Ghosts, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, death is that uncle you love to hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: It started out as a simple call, go to O’hara’s haunted house, check to see if there someone attacking the guests. Staci went to talk with O’hara while charlie went inside to check the barn. But it never goes as planned does it? Charlie is tossed out the window and impaled on a wooden spike, but that’s the least of there worries. It seems that the haunted house is haunted.





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie happily sang along to ‘oh john’ as she got sharky medical blood ready for him to drink. It was a very nice day, in the middle of may. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and she swore she saw some fawns and does. Charlie had a feeling it was going to be a good day. 

“Must you sing that?” He whines from the bedroom of his new trailer. A gift from John and herself. Sharky had expressed how much he didn’t want to go back to his old home too many memories of being lex sex puppet, so one night his tailor went up in flames. No one knew how or why, but out of that, john and charlie went halves on getting sharky a new home. A nicer, larger home, with all his old stuff. 

“Yes I must.” She says with a smile heading into the bedroom, one of the added benefits was that they got a nice king sized bed and a nice big bathtub. Sharky was laying in the bed looking a lot better, it had only been a few days since he left hospital.

“Are you trying to punish me? Like really are you trying to punish me?” He asks sitting up as she gave him the blood bag.

“No, my dear I just like the song. Now eat.” As she picked up her green shirt from the end of the bed and put it on over her white tank top.

“Man this sucks.” Sharky grumbles drinking his blood.

“What does?” She asks trying to fix her hair, “Are you feeling okay?” Charlie was worried was he getting sick again.

“Yes, I mean no, bebe this really sucks.” As he finished drinking his blood.

Charlie let out sigh as she sat down next to him and cupped his face, “Look honey I know you hate this. And I'm sorry, I'm sorry I let you down. If I had figured out what lex was sooner you wouldn't be hurt. You wouldn't be sick right now. It's my fault.” She confessed hanging her head in shame.

“Chica, we've been over this, you need to stop blaming yourself.” He tells her, placing his hand over hers, “I was whining about the fact that I'm stuck on bed rest for a week.”

“I'm sorry really. But the doctor said that you need to rest and drink some extra blood to make up for what lex did.” As she kissed his lips.

“Yea, yea, now who's my nursemaid today? Please don't tell me its grace or jess. There lovely ladies but awful nursemaids.” He asks with a small smile as she kissed him again. 

“Nope.”, she says with a smile, “Nick and hurk. Nick is coming by once he done cropping dusting, he conned Mary may into watching his little tater tot, and hurk has one odd job today for eli and he’ll be over after that.” Sharky could only smile.

“Why thank honey.” 

“Welcome now I'm off to work. Now if your a good boy you might get a treat.”

Shark wiggled his eyebrows, “What is that?” stretching out like a cat, another add perk of there new bedroom was the nice flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall at the foot of the bed with cable, and some of his favorite movies.

“I’ll make you anything you want for dinner.”She tells him, “Now be good.” 

“Always am for you baby.” Sharky tells her with a happy smile, “Hey I love you.” 

“Love you to, oh hey hades.” As the wolf came in and let himself on the bed, the wolf let out a yawn and settled himself with sharky.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Staci and charlie had gotten tasked with poratling the henbane that day. It had been a slow day, nothing too unusual happened but then they got a call from O’hara’s haunted house. Seemed a lot of the female guests were being attacked mysteriously. 

“I'm putting any kind of money on, that we have a ghost a very pissed off ghost.” Charlie tells pratt as they got out of the car, under the attic window there was a pile of wood, one piece had a point nothing too big, just a small point, around the wood there were nails, head side down.

“Ghosts aren't real.” He tells her with an eye rolls but then again with everything that happened he would lying if he wasn't worried.

Charlie rolled her eyes, “He says to the werewolf and the fact that he is fucking a werewolf who is her father. Look if this a ghost I know how to deal with it.”

“How do you plan to do that miss seed?” He mockly asks her.

“I have a journal back in my room at the ranch. It holds the way to get rid of ghosts. If and that is a big IF we have a ghost we need to book it to the ranch and to get the journal. I'm going to check the barn attic you talk to O'hara.” She tells him heading off.

“You got it.” O’hara was standing outside by his house not looking happy at all. “Morning O’hara.” 

“Deputy pratt, how are you this morning?” O’hara greets warmly. 

“Fine, fine, fine. Care to tell me what’s going on?” Pratt asks him, as charlie went into the haunted house. 

“To be honest I don’t know. Things were running fine till last month or so. Then these attacks started to happen, at first is nothing major, people complaining of loud noises that weren’t part of the house, then some minor injuries a little scratches, people being tripped, and then the attacks got worst claw marks, people being shoved or being attack during the tour.” O’hara explains looking down and ashamed. O’Hara prided himself on his haunted house being safe and welcoming.

“You sure the haunted house is up to code?” Pratt asks eyeing the wood pile and nails.

“Yes goddamnit! My haunted house is up to damn code, I made sure to after all the shit the seeds pulled. That wood and nails is for some renovations I'm doing on the house later when you figure this shit out” O’hara grumbles, “Speaking of the little seed where did she go?” As he had a sour look on his face.

“She’s checking out the attic, what’s with the look?” Pratt asks looking at O’hara. 

“She’s a seed, how the fuck did whitehorse let her keep her job?” He asks, him. 

“She never did anything wrong, her family saved the county from those bastard werewolves. She’s a good person.” Pratt says defending charlie. O’hara let out a humph, and then time slowed down. 

Pratt and O’hara could hear charlie yelling and screaming from the attic, and then she was shoved out the window and onto the ground below. Pratts eyes widen in shock and fear as she landed on the wooden spike, her head made contact with the ground, and she screamed out in pain. 

“O’HARA CALL 911!” Pratt yells rushing over to charlie side, there was so much blood on the ground. From where she hit her head, there was so much blood. Blood from her head wound, blood was spilling out from her back, he didn't want to think about the nails that were in back or the blood soaking the wood that had impaled her.

“Fuck, charlie you okay?” He asks kneeling next to her, knowing the answer. 

“Oh yea just peachy, nothing like getting pushed out a window and impaled and having nails being pushed into your back.” She coughs as blood started to drip out of her mouth, “Fuck.” 

“Just hang in there, O’hara called 911, your going to be okay.” 

“Yea, okay.” She coughs, “This isn’t good that prick is really pissed off.”

“Who O’hara? Yea, I’m sure he would be with you being hurt like this.” Pratt tells her as he heard the sirens coming now. “Hold on the bus is almost here.”

“I wasn’t talking about O’hara.” As she her hands dug into the ground under her, “Don’t let anyone back in there.” 

“What? What are you talking about?” He asks, but the EMTS had arrived and were busy getting charlie loaded into the ambulance. Pratt called whitehorse who said he would meet pratt at the hospital, his next call was to jacob, the eldest seed was soatic but, pratt could hear the fear in his voice, he knew that Jacob would call John and Joseph. His next call was to nick, and then he left for the hospital.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Pratt, and Jacob were pacing the length of the waiting room. Joseph had his head bowed in prayer, while John was sitting his hands clapped over his cane as he prayed softly. Whitehorse was sitting alone head bowed hat in hand. That is what is sharky, nick, and hurk came into.

“What the hell happened?” Sharky demands of pratt, he was holding what looked like a spare hoodie. Sharky was mad, scared and worried. His chica, his chica could be dying.

“Easy sharky.” Whitehorse says getting up and standing between sharky and pratt. “But, I would also like to know what happened.”

“I-I-I-I don't know! We arrived at O'Hara, charlie said she was going to check the attic I went to go and talk with O'Hara about what going and then she was falling out the window and I don't know.” Staci tells them, “I can't explain it.”

Jacob let out a sigh, as he pulled pratt into a hug and kissed him, “S'not your fault, something was up there that attacked her.” 

“I’m sorry jacob.” He whispers nuzzling the older man, jacob gave him another kiss. They waited hours, for any news. 

Around five, they finally got news. The doctor was a man, the man was tall with a black hair, and black bread and he was wearing scrubs and a lab coat. He was sporting a neck tattoo of the grim reaper with a gold ring on his left ring finger with mother pearl in the center, around his neck was black cord necklace with a scythe hanging off of it, in his ears were two earrings, one was prue onyx while the other black diamond, but the man had bright yellow eyes. 

“Hello, everyone I am Dr. Mori.” He greets with a small wave, “I take it your here for charlie seed?” A nod of heads, “Good, now I have some good news Miss. seed is going to be okay, the nails that she landed on didn’t do any damage to her back, her head is also okay but head injuries are tricky we don't know how long she'll be out, now about the spear.” 

“What’s wrong with me daughter?” Jacob demands, of him. 

“The spear she landed on hit her stomach, nothing to serious we did some damage control and fixed it and she’ll be alright. Now for the time we are only allowing family in to see her. She’s still out from the anesthesia we used. Were very positive that she will make a full recovery. Once she wakes.” He explains, he gave them the room information and jacob was already gone before anyone could follow him. 

“Thank you doctor.” Joseph says getting up, as he looked at sharky who looked sad and the hoodie he was holding , “Sharky did you bring that charlie?” 

“Aww yea, charlie once told me that she loves the way I smell and I thought she would like this here.” He tells her, john and joseph shared a look.

“If you want I can take that for you” John offers standing and wobbling a little. 

“You alright Mr. seed?” Dr. Mori asks seeing the youngest seed fix his shirt. 

“Yes, thank you. Bad plane crash, hurt my leg pretty bad nothing to serious.” John tells him taking the hoodie from sharky and leaving.

“Come on pratt, were heading back to O’Hara.” Whitehorse tells the deputy. 

“Sir?” He asks confused. 

“Were going to try and find some clues about what or who attacked charlie.” As he left with pratt. Sharky still looked down and uneasy about everything. 

“Sharky, she’s a fighter, God won’t let her die. It’s not her time.” Joseph tells him. Dr. Mori let out a chuckle, 

“Are you a God fearing man Mr. seed?” Dr. Mori asks him.

“I’m a man of God, Dr. Mori, he won’t take my niece.” He tells the doctor leaving to find his brothers. Hurk took this as his queue as he slung his arm over sharky shoulders, 

“Come on sharky let’s head out.” Hurk tells him with a smile, “Nothing we can do now.” 

“Your heard the doctor and joseph she’s a fighter, she’s going to be fine.” Nick tells him with a smile. 

“Yea, I know, it’s just hard you know? First me, now her. Who's next?” He asks them, “Lex almost killed me, and whatever attacked charlie could have easily killed her.” 

“Hey man, don’t think like that, it’s charlie her wolfness will keep her okay. So why don’t we go and get nick little one, buy some steaks and grill them?” Hurk asks him. 

“Yea.” He admits, as they trio left.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Three days passed, and charlie was still out from her surgery, doctors said she was going to be okay. Jacob hadn’t left her side, with john and joseph coming to check on her. Whitehorse had made little headway in what happened at O’Hara’s. But, more women had been attacked, but not as bad as charlie. 

“Come on pup, you need to wake up.” Jacob whispers giving her hand a soft kiss. It had been a tense three days, with the attacks getting worse and no one knew what to do. John and Joseph had been coming with jacob to keep charlie company as she slept. They were both worried about her.

“Knock, knock.” Sharky says coming in holding a bouquet of lilies, with nick and hurk. Hurk and nick had been a god sent in keeping sharky sane and on track to recover, it had been pretty rough for him just as much as it had been for the seeds, 

“Sharky, I was wondering when you come by.” Joseph greets warmly but looked tired his flock were also worried about charlie and had been praying with the Father, as jacob could only grunt. John gave him a small wave in greeting.

“Yea I heard she could have more visitors so I got her some lilies. How is she?” He asks setting the flowers down. 

“About the same, little change.” John tells him, sighing. 

“Fuck, she needs to wake up soon, hades misses her. I mean we all do.” Hurk admits. 

Jacob, joseph and john all went still, as they looked to see Dr. Mori standing in the doorway to charlie room. He was smirking with a cigarette in his mouth, 

“This is so touching.” He says bowling a skull and crossbones smoke ring as closed and the locked the door. 

“Death.” Jacob growls as his hold on charlie hand only got tighter. 

“Wait what?” Sharky, nick and hurk all ask as mori came over, and snapped his fingers and manifested a chair out of thin air. He sat down crossing one leg over the other looking smug.

“Death? As in death, death?” Sharky asks as mori could only smirk as he blew out smoke from his nose. 

“That’s me, death. Now this all touching but getting us nowhere.” He says with a bored voice. 

“Your not taking my daughter.” Jacob growls, he knew he had not chance against death but he wasn’t going to let this man take his pup. 

“I don’t want her soul, I want to talk.” Death admits to them. 

End of line


	2. Chapter 2

Death sat there in his chair, cigarette parched between his right index finger and middle finger, the smoke coming off the cigarette looked like a ghost.

“What do you want?” Jacob demands, as death merely took a deep drag of his smoke as he blew out a skull smoke ring from his mouth.

“I came talk, I just said that.” Death tells him, “Now I know what your going to ask. And no I'm not here for her soul.” 

“Then why are you here?” Sharky asks him feeling uneasy.

Death rolled his eyes, “I'm an omnipotent being but there is a limit to what I can and can not do. HE gave you free will, but HE put a leash on us. We can't interfere directly in the lives of morals that were supposed to be guiding.” He explains sounding bored.

“Then why are you here?” Joseph asks him, Joseph and Jacob knew that they had no chance against death.

“Because I want that ghost.” Death simply tells them.

“Ghosts aren't…..” Nick starts to say but stops when death quirks an eyebrow before he could finish, “Well I guess they could be real if werewolves, vampires, and sex demons are real.”

“But why do you want this ghost?” Sharky asks him.

Death eye twitched, “Ghosts ruin my carefully constructed plan. Do you know how much time and energy goes into making these plans? No, no you don't.”

“What does that to do with us?” Sharky asks death.

Death sighted as he tapped the end of his cigarette onto the floor, “You need to send this ghost soul to me and the how is easy. Charlie has a journal of all the things she's run into back in New York, find the journal at the ranch, read the chapter about ghosts, get rid of the ghost and I am happy. And when I'm happy less death.” 

“Why should we trust you?” John ask death.

“Who do you think got you the evidence on lex?” Death asks him, “It was me, I did all that for you.” Death stood and looked ready to leave.

“Read the chapter get rid of the ghost.” Death orders leaving the room.

It was decided that Jacob, john, hurk, nick and sharky would go back to the ranch and find the journal. Joseph stayed behind he grabbed charlie hand in his, he was softly singing ‘amazing grace.’ as death had come back into the room.

“Joseph seed a man of God, a man who killed many to save few.” Death tells him sitting once more, “She is pretty.”

“Can I ask why your here?” Joseph asks death.

Death could only smile, “Your a man of God you put your trust in HIM and I work for him.” Joseph had no clue as to what death was trying to imply, “You and your family really made me work over time when you were a cult, killing so many to save a few lives.”

“If you are truly death then you should know why we did it.” Joseph tells him his grip on charlie hand got tighter.

“True I do the know why. Doesn't matter the why when your trying to kill ardyn.” Death sounded annoyed at the mention of ardyn.

“I take it you didn't like him.” Joseph asks him.

“He did make my job harder I'll admit. But yes I didn't like him or prefer him.” Death mutters, “Your worried for her aren't you?”

“She's my niece, and I love her. Were all worried about her.” Joseph tells him as his thumb stroked the back of her hand.

“She's not going to die any time soon.” Death tells him, “She's due to wake up any time now I could always wake her up now if you want.” 

“Why should I trust you?” 

Death gave him a causal shrug, “I don't plan on taking her life any time soon, there still so much good that she can do.”

“Is she a pure soul then?” Joseph asks death.

“As pure one can be.” Death answers him, death removed his diamond earring and blew on it before he placed it on charlie mouth. Charlie body jerked upwards as death removed the earring from her mouth, “There.” The young deputy eyes fluttered open.

“Uncle joseph?” She whispers looking at her uncle.

“Hello little lamb.” He greets looking over, but death was gone.

“What's going on?” She asks him as Joseph poured her a glass of water.

“Shhh, don't worry about it your safe. Your at the hospital, you've been unconscious for three days.” As he pressed the cup to her lips.

“That bastard, he tried to kill me.” She tells him after taking a few sips of water.

“Who did?” He asks her.

“A fucking peggie.”  
****************************************************************************  
The drive back to the ranch was tense and quick. Jacob knew he broke a few laws as they pulled up to the ranch house. Jacob was trying to keep his rage in check. His pup, his poor had bed treated like a bargaining chip death hadn't made an outright threat but he knew that death was planning something and if they didn't put this ghost away and death might kill his only daughter.

“Jacob calm down!” John yells as the eldest seed opened and slammed the front door of the house, “For the love of fuck we didn't know about the journal.” John hobbled out of the car with some help from sharky and nick.

“I had no idea that she even had this journal.” Sharky tells john as the entered the house.

“None of us did.” John tells him, Jacob was at the island in the middle of the kitchen with a very large book open in front of him. Well that was quick.

“Thank God she put in a table on contents.” Jacob mutters flipping through the large book, “Christ on a high horse she is organized.” He mutters. 

“Seeing as who she spent the most time with I don’t blame her.” John says with an eye roll grabbing everyone drinks. 

“John let me do that.” Nick quickly says grabbing the drinks and place them on the island. 

“Thank you nick, find anything?” John asks jacob, who started to read from the book. 

‘Ghosts are the souls of people who died suddenly, they have yet to process or accept that they are in fact dead. Most ghosts, figure it out in due time weather by an outside force or they just figure it out. Not sure the how, or the why. Most ghosts that never figure it out tend to become very violent and very dangerous, the longer they stay on earth the more dangerous they become. A ghost that was violent in life just becomes more violent in death. Sometimes killing people in the process, and when that happens it’s time to take action. 

I have found there are two ways to get rid of a ghost. First way is not easy, you need to find out who the ghost was in life, find where they were buried, dig them up (if needed to) salt there bones, and then set them on fire. If you can’t do this then salt and burn something that they were close to in life or if was a child, salt and burn the toy. But if you don’t want to do that there is a second way. 

Way two, get a religious leader of any religion and have them perform an exorcism on the haunted sight. This works ten out of ten. It doesn’t matter which religion, can be a priest, bishop, pastor, rabbi, or a Imam. As long as they perform the exorcism at sunset with salt blessed by them.’” Jacob reads flipping the page, “Seems she has an exorcism prayer in latin, hebrew and arabic. Smart girl.” As he started to flip through the book. 

“That book said pastor right? We can ask pastor jermon to perform the exorcism to get rid of the ghost.” Hurk says, as everyone nodded in agreement. 

“I’ll call jermon and ask him to come here, and to bring salt, something wrong jacob?” John asks as he pulled out his phone. Jacob had stopped at a page labeled ‘Headless horseman’ there was a large drawing of the headless horseman, under the title, and everyone just shared a look as jacob flipped the page, and then began to read. 

‘Many people would have you believe that the horseman lost his head to cannon fire during the American Revolution, his head was shattered while his body was buried in the old dutch church in sleepy hollow. But that was sadly a lie, a lie told to cover up a very gruesome murder. It is true, the horseman was in the American Revolution but he had a name, his name was Gilbert Werner and he was a hessian soldier who was part of the Regiment Von Trümbach. Gilbert had a craved a bloody name for himself during the war, know was charging in on horseback on an all black mare, he would charge into the ranks of the american soldiers and chop off there heads. That was his thing, and he was very good at it. 

It was towards the end of the war, when Gilbert found himself in sleepy hollow. He had gotten lost was in need of help, so he went to the local tavern. The locals knew of him, and his reputation. The bar keep told him he would help, and gave him beer and food but, that wasn’t all. The tavern keeper was a man named Maxwell bones, and he had bad idea. His bar keep had told him that gilbert had left his axe in his saddle bag, so Maxwell went outside and grabbed the axe and while Gilbert was eating, Maxwell cut off his head. 

The patrons were in shock, but were happy, another man named Arthur rivers, went outside and killed Gilbert beloved horse and with no remorse him and Maxwell stole gilbert belongs and buried his head and body, apart, they told no one, not even the mayor. His beloved horse was also buried head and body apart. For a time, things were peaceful till Ichabod crane came along. And the rest is history. 

Items stolen from Gilbert:   
Axe   
His gold ring with his a diamond on it   
His pocket watch, it had a painting of him, his wife and daughter 

I know this because I talked to him, I meet gilbert back when I was eleven with bob, and we swore we would find his head and body and set him free.’ 

The following next three pages, were just drawings including a hand drawn map of sleepy hollow and area they had looked, drawings of the ring, the axe, the pocket watch, the horseman himself and other stuff. 

“Wow.” Nick and Sharky both say after hearing that. 

“You mean to tell me that the headless horseman is just mad that he was killed while he was eating and looking for help?” Hurk asks, “No, wonder he is mad. I would be to.” 

“A wrathful deed, has a wrathful outcome.” John tells him, “Jerome will be here soon to help us.” 

“Good,” Jacob tells him, “This is so much, how time and energy has she spent trying to help this one ghost?” 

“By the sounds of it alot, charlie has a kind and pure heart. She is willing to help one ghost who was wronged.” John simply says, “A kind heart like hers is a rare thing.” 

“Yea, it is.” Jacob agrees, his pup had done so much for them. She stood for them and turned to help then.

Jerome soon arrived, they took the journal with them as they went back to the haunted house. 

“I hope this works.” Hurk mutters as they head up to the attic. Jacob and nick put a salt circle around jerome and themselves and waited, the sun was now starting to set, jerome opened the journal and started to chant the exorcism, outside of the circle they could all see a peggie, a male peggie with an arrow in his chest, where his heart would be. Now it made sense. 

“Spiritus voco super te, propter nomen tuum, non scio, sed me liberabit vos. Begone hac forma, quod regnum non est hinc begon. Nunc autem venit finis tuus, quia non transiet per eam quoniam tempus ultionis est tempus ad requiem. In nomine Dei, Ego misit vos ad me hac in hora liberabit vos, mortem amplecti tenera atque oscula Elisabethae imprimi? Et mittam te, et liberabit vos?” The spirit writhed in pain as was banished, out of the haunted house. 

“You know that guy looked familiar.” Sharky admits now that the spirit was gone. “I think he was here back when all the cult shit was going on.” 

“And charlie killed him,” Jerome says, “When O’hara reopened the haunted house, he must of gotten mad and started to attack all of the female guests.” 

“When charlie and pratt came to check it he saw it has his chance for revenge.” Jacob says fingering it out. “He tried to kill my pup.” 

“Only because charlie killed him, what’s done is done.” John tells him getting antsy, “Can we leave now?” 

“Yes.” Everyone says in agreement.  
************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Back at the hospital, charlie had to force her uncle to get something to eat downstairs as she was being checked out by her doctor, who none other than death. 

“Don’t you have any better to do?” She hisses at him, after he was done checking her over. 

“I work here, so no.” Death admits, “Now then you probably wondering why I am here.” 

“Didn’t you say that you work here?” 

“Besides that, you’ve been protecting a very dangerous ghost from me.” 

“No, I haven’t.” 

Death quirked an eyebrow at her, “The soul of Gilbert Werner belongs to me, I’ve waited a very long time to get his soul. Why you won’t let someone perform an exorcism on the tarven is beyond me.” 

Charlie looked down, “I don’t see why it matters to you.” 

“He’s been dead for a very long time, it’s time for him to move on. But you don’t want him to be exorcists, no you want him to have his happy ending.” 

“Why does it matter to you?” 

“It doesn’t, well it does but, I can help you. I can tell you where his head and body are buried.” 

“What do you get out of it?” 

“The soul of a man who is dying to see his family. You are a good person, and I know you want him to be happy. Let me help you.” 

“If I let you help me, are there any strings attached?” 

“Clever girl and as much as I want to yes, I can’t. Your the only person willing to help him, so no. No, strings attached a one time deal take it or leave my dear.” 

“How do I know this isn’t a trick?” 

“It’s not a trick. I swear. Now do we have deal?” He asks holding out his hand for her to shake, charlie thought it over a moment, but took death hand and shock it. 

“You have a deal.” 

End of line


End file.
